Christmas Time is Here
by PladPrincess
Summary: It's their first Christmas after the loss of Sanctuary and Lexa's first Christmas without her twin brother. SB JL
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X.

Chapter 1

A quiet December 24th settled over a small house. White snow glistened from the ground and air as the street lights came on. The inside of the house was beautiful and already personalized. There was a finished basement, where pieces of work out equipment sat and two car garage, but at the moment one car was missing. On the first floor was a small kitchen with wood flooring. Next to that was a small dining area, only separated from the kitchen by an island counter. A fairly good size living room, held a beautifully decorated Christmas tree and a small fireplace, along with the entertainment center and furniture. A full bathroom and small coat closet were to the back of the house. At the top of a flight of carpeted stairs were three bedrooms and another full bathroom, this one a bit larger and with a hot tub.

Shalimar giggled as Brennan wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips into her neck. The hot water surrounded them, relaxing their muscles and the trickling fountain beside the tub provided a calming sense.

"I love you," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him as his breath brushed her ear. "I love you, too"

Tilting her head up with his finger he met her eyes and smiled.

Her stomach fluttered as he leaned down and let his lips brush hers. They had been together for a while now but he still had the same effects on her as when they first started dating.

Reality tugged on both of them as they heard Jesse's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

Brennan groaned and Shalimar let her head fall back onto his shoulder lazily as she sighed in disappointment.

"What is it Jess?" Brennan called.

Shalimar cringed as her sensitive ears took in Brennan's voice as it bounced off the walls. She shook her head and stood from the tub, before grabbing her robe and going to the stairs. "What did you need?"

"I'm going out to try and find Lexa. She's been out alone too long for my liking and she hasn't called."

Shalimar smiled at the worry in his voice. "I'm sure she's fine, Jesse. If she comes back we'll call you."

He smiled. "Thanks, Shal."

After the door was closed and locked once again Shalimar turned and dropped her robe to the floor.

Brennan smiled and pulled her tightly against him as she settled back in with him. "He worries about her too much. That's not a good thing."

Shalimar smiled knowing just from the tone in his voice that he wasn't going to let this go. "He loves her and after everything we've been through he has a right to worry. He just wants to keep her safe."

"And if she gets hurt he'll blame himself. I think it's dangerous for those two to get together."

"Look who's talking," she giggled.

Brennan sighed in defeat. "Shal, I just don't want to see him hurt."

Shalimar was silent for a moment before shaking her head. "He loves Lexa more than anything and for the first time in a long while he's happy. I think she's happy as well, she just won't admit it. I don't want to see either of them hurt, but it isn't our decision."

"I know. You're right."

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm always right. Now you need to stop worrying about them and relax. Concentrate on something else." Her voice dropped and she smiled as she moved into a straddle on his lap.

"Something else, huh?" His hands slid around her back bringing her closer as their lips connected.

Jesse followed the tracking of Lexa's comm. ring to a bar outside of the city. Even though they had lost everything in Sanctuary's destruction, there were still a few back up gadgets at the safe houses that they found. A tracker was one of them.

It was almost an hour's drive. By the time he reached the bar it was almost eleven. He walked in finding it to be a quiet kind of place. There were a few pool tables and a couple of booths then the bar and restrooms in the left corner of the building. He spotted Lexa immediately, being as there were only a few people there. All he could do was shake his head as he stared at her. She was a mess. Her face was stained from fallen tears and she looked like she was about to fall over from the massive amount of alcohol she had undoubtedly consumed. Walking over to the bar he stepped up beside her slowly. "Lexa," His hand dropped lightly on her shoulder but she pulled away roughly.

Jesse watched as she forced her head up and tried to focus. "What are you doing here?" Her hand landed on his chest and pushed him away.

He caught it and took her arm as she started to fall off balance. "I'm here to take you home."

"No! I don't want to go home." Her speech was slurred as she struggled to keep her head straight.

"She yours?"

Jesse looked up at the bartender. "Yeah,"

He nodded. "She was telling me something about her brother. She's had a pretty rough night and at least six bottles of beer. After that I gave her water. I didn't want her to kill herself with the stuff."

"Thanks. I couldn't figure out what was wrong."

"Leo's wrong!"

Jesse looked down at her to find tears streaming down her cheeks. He pulled her closer and then lifted her up and walked out.

After fifteen minutes of chasing her around the house he finally caught her, or rather she let him catch her. Shalimar giggled as Brennan threw her over his shoulder and smacked her butt. She shrieked. It was a nice view for her as she smiled and returned the slap on his backside.

He shook his head. "Oh, I'm going to get you good for that one, baby." A door opened and then she was in another room. One…Two…Three steps and he threw her onto the bed.

She screamed as she bounced about a foot in the air and then was pinned down by Brennan. "I win," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

She smiled through the kiss and wrapped her arms around him.

His hands slid slowly under her shirt and he started to rub her sides. A moan reached his ears and he smiled before letting his hands slip up even further.

Shalimar grabbed his hands and pulled away smiling. "Ya know, Santa won't come if all the children aren't in bed."

"I don't want him to come. He might try to steel you away from me." His lips brushed against her neck as he spread feather light kisses all over her.

"All the good boys should be in bed now if they want a present."

"All the good boys are in bed and I already have my present." Brennan smiled and pressed his lips into the soft spot of her neck.

She moaned and gripped his shoulders lightly. "So you were a naughty boy then and shouldn't get your presents." Shalimar pushed him away from her neck and raised an eyebrow.

All Brennan could do was laugh as he rested his forehead lightly against hers and pulled his hands out from under her shirt.

"All though…" She rolled and straddled his torso as she leaned down. "All the good girls are in bed too and I also already have my present." She pressed a soft kiss on his lips and started to unbutton his shirt. "I think it might be a little too late to try and be good…"

"So we'll just have to play with the presents we have." Brennan finished for her.

The hour's ride back was quiet with the exception of Lexa's few random outbursts. When they arrived he pushed the safe house door open with his foot as he grabbed Lexa from falling.

After they were inside he lifted her up into his arms and closed the door. Lexa groaned as he carried her down the stairs. Even the smooth steps were more jolting than her head could handle.

He laid her gently on the couch and then went to get some blankets. "Shal, Brennan?"

Shalimar gasped, chest heaving and eyes wide as she heard Jesse's voice. If he had called a second sooner they would have been in trouble. She smiled when she noticed the almost terrified look on Brennan's face. Jesse had just sent both of them for a loop.

Chuckling slightly, he shook his head as he leaned down to kiss Shal.

She joined him in the small laugh and then pulled the sheet over her body as he moved to lay beside her.

"Hello, is anybody there?"

"Yeah, Jess?" Brennan answered.

"I found Lexa. She and I are going to stay at one of the safe houses tonight. She doesn't want to come home."

Brennan's eyebrow rose as he looked over at Shalimar. He chuckled. "Go, Jesse."

Jesse shook his head and smiled as he heard Shalimar's hand connect with skin and then Brennan's small 'ouch'. "Thanks Shal,"

"No problem. Is she ok?"

"I think she will be. From what I've heard so far she's upset because this is her first Christmas without her brother. At the moment she's drunk. I'm going to take care of her and then hopefully she'll let me talk to her in the morning."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't think so. I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok. Goodnight, Jess."

"Night, Shal. You too, Brenn."

"Night, Bro."

Brennan again chuckled after the connection was broken. "That was close." He propped his head on his hand as he relaxed and draped his arm over Shalimar's stomach.

She giggled and nodded as he pulled her closer and kissed her.

Jesse went over to sit with Lexa after the connection had been broken.

"It's so hot…" she slurred. Jesse helped her get her jacket off and then sat her in a chair as he pulled out the sofa bed. He went to get a small heater, knowing that the heat flash would soon end. When he came back Lexa was clad in nothing but a small black lace bra and matching tap shorts. She was spread out on the bed, stomach down and her index finger on her right hand drew invisible little designs on the sheet. He froze for a moment shocked from the incredible sight. Suddenly she shivered and curled up into a tight ball. He caught sight of something on the small of her back as he plugged the small heater in. Taking a seat on the bed he pushed her hip slightly so he could get a better look at the small,…his eyebrow raised,…tattoo.

A black butterfly colored the small space at the base of her spine. He ran a finger gently over it, but quickly pulled his hand back as she arched forward.

She started laughing hysterically "That tickles!"

Jesse raised an eyebrow as she suddenly stopped laughing and started to cry.

"Leo took me to get it."

"Remind me never to let you get this drunk again. These mood swings are awful." He spoke to himself.

"Jesse, Leo's gone," she sobbed.

He sighed sympathetically and reached out for her. "It's ok, Lex." Pulling her into his arms he kissed her head. "It'll be ok,"

After a few minutes she stopped crying and just rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm cold."

Just as he reached for the blanket Lexa pushed him to his back. His eyes widened in shock as she pressed her lips tightly against his and then as soon as the kiss began it ended.

She sprawled herself across Jesse's chest and tucked her head carefully under his chin.

Jesse, after regaining himself kicked his shoes off and then pulled the sheet over their bodies. Grabbing a blanket he carefully draped it over both of them. Lexa snuggled against him and she smiled slightly as he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Sorry guys…I messed up and had to fix it…all better now though! Enjoy! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Mutant X

Chapter 2

Shalimar leaned down slowly and placed a soft kiss on Brennan's cheek, the next morning, before slipping gracefully out of bed. She trembled as the cold air hit her bare body. After taking a quick shower she opened Brennan's dresser and laughed as she found her red thong with the little sparkly snowflakes that she thought she had lost. Grabbing it and one of Brennan's heavy shirts she dressed herself, knowing Jesse and Lexa wouldn't be home for a while.

She knew it wouldn't take long for Brennan to wake as she started making breakfast. French toast, eggs and bacon with a nice hot cup of vanilla coffee…there was no way he'd stay in bed.

She was right. About ten minutes later a shiver was sent up her spine as he slowly and thoroughly wrapped his arms around her and pressed a passionate kiss to her neck.

She moaned as her legs almost buckled from under her and she had to lean into him just to keep from falling.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled as he slid a hand down to her butt and lifted the overly large shirt. His fingers toyed with the thin strap on her hip for a moment before sliding back and gently snapping it against her back. "So you found it, huh?"

She smiled. "You were hiding it from me. Don't you like it?"

He laughed. "Shalimar, I love anything you're in…or not in."

She giggled and turned her head for a kiss. Immediately, she was met with one. Moaning she pushed Brennan back slightly as she tried to catch her breath and took the pan off of the stove.

Lexa groaned as she rolled out of Jesse's arms. He let her go, not wanting to wake her if she wasn't ready to get up. Jesse couldn't help but stare at her. She was gorgeous. The soft skin of her shoulders slipped out from under the sheet and her black hair fell gracefully across her face and down her back. He reached over, brushing the errant strands of smooth hair away from her eyes and tucking them behind her ear. Her skin was like silk as he let his hand fall gently over her cheek.

She stirred, turning to her side and then back as she tried to force her eyes open. A moan rolled from her lips as she stretched out, the sheet falling even farther off her body. Her head pounded and it took a moment for her to realize that someone was pulling the materiel back over her body. Gasping as she shot up, grasping the sheet to her chest as her eyes opened. A cry escaped as her head reprimanded her for getting up so fast. Her eyes shut quickly blocking out the light. Hands fell on her arms and she heard a man's voice calling her name, but couldn't make it out.

The man pulled her closer and cradled her before lowering her back down to the bed. Reality suddenly hit her. She remembered being drunk, she remembered someone carrying her, remembered a kiss. The rest was still fuzzy but the fact that she was barely dressed was very clear. Slowly she opened her eyes, almost afraid of what she might find.

Jesse looked down at her concerned. "Are you ok, Lexa?"

She blinked to clear her vision and sighed in relief when she found Jesse staring down at her. "What happened?" she groaned. "And where are my clothes?" She creased her brow as she shivered. "Why are you in bed with me?"

Jesse smiled. "I'll explain everything after some coffee." Getting up he walked to the small little kitchen area and started to brew the hot drink. When he turned around Lexa was sitting on one of the stools with his shirt on. The sight was one he could have gazed at all day. "Lexa," he chuckled slightly. "I think you picked up the wrong pile of clothes."

She shook her head slightly and leaned against the table. "I couldn't find mine. I'm almost afraid to ask why."

"Lex, do you honestly think I would take advantage of you like that?" He frowned as her eyes dropped. Reaching over he gently brushed her cheek and tilted her head up meeting her eyes. "I wouldn't." He turned and poured the hot liquid into two cups. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

She sighed. "I went to a bar last night, out of town. I got drunk…I think you came to get me."

"I did and I brought you here because you didn't want to go home." He handed her a cup of coffee and then sat down next to her. "As for the clothes…you kept having hot flashes so you decided to strip."

"And your shirt had to come off with mine?"

"If I was going to survive the night without dying from the heat, yes. You're like a personal furnace."

She blushed and tried to hide it as she sipped the hot liquid from the cup. "Thank you…for taking care of me." Cringing, she tried to restrain her tears, but to no avail. She stood and turned away from him.

Jesse wasn't about to let her go so easily.

A hand fell onto her back as the other gently took her arm and turned her. "You miss him."

She breathed deeply and nodded, fighting her pain.

Jesse felt her stiffen as he tried to pull her close.

"I lost him."

The vulnerability and pain in her voice broke his heart. He watched as she tried to bury the pain knowing that if she did it would only hurt her later. Jesse reached out for her again but she turned away. He saw her shoulders begin to tremble and then the rest of her body slowly followed. "Lexa," Jesse stepped in front of her and took her face in his hands. "Lex, it's ok to cry."

She leaned into his arms sobbing slowly and then more heavily as she let herself go. Her legs buckled and she would have collapsed in a heap on the floor, if it weren't for Jesse.

He gathered her in his arms and sank slowly to the floor, rocking her as he held her tightly. He couldn't find anything to say or words to comfort her with. He knew how hard it was to lose a loved one and he knew that all he could do for her now was be there.

She gasped for air through her tears and sobs, digging her fingers into Jesse's back as she moved to wrap her arms around him. He soothed her gently and she accepted it, burying her face in his chest. "It'll be ok, Lex," he whispered. "I promise."

Fifteen minutes of tears and Lexa had had enough. She hated that she was so weak but having Jesse there to hold and comfort her helped more than she could explain. Taking a deep calming breath, she tried to relax and just rested her head against Jesse's shoulder. "Thanks, Jesse," She turned her head and caught his bare collarbone with a kiss.

A shiver ran threw him as her warm lips brushed his skin. He pulled her closer and kissed her head, in a silent 'you're welcome'. "Let's get dressed and go home, huh?"

Lexa looked down at her legs and then at his bare chest and chuckled. "Yeah,"

Jesse took her hands and pulled her to her feet before cupping her face and wiping stray tears. "Come on, Lex, it's Christmas. Smile for me."

"There's nothing to smile about, Jess," she replied as she started to hunt for her clothes.

She looked up at him eyes still glazed from the tears and forced a small smile.

Jesse shook his head chuckling slightly. "That looked more like a grimace."

She laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Ah, I saw it. Come on," He gently lifted her chin happy when she smiled up at him. "That's better,"

She dropped her eyes and shook her head as she leaned into him smiling slightly as his arms came around her. "You make no sense to me, but I don't know what I'd do without you." Tilting her head she gave him a small peck on the lips. "Thanks, Jesse."

Shalimar sighed as she rested her head on Brennan's shoulder and snaked her arms around him.

He smiled and enveloped her enjoying the silence of the room and the crackling fire in the fire place, as he leaned back in the recliner. "I have a present for you. Will you open it?"

Shalimar looked up. "I thought we were going to wait until tonight to open the gifts?"

"I know and we can wait for them, but this one is a little more…personal."

Her eyebrow rose at this and she stood from his lap letting him get up.

He walked to the tree and picked up a red box, before coming back and pulling her onto his lap. "Here."

Smiling she turned to the side and rested the box on his leg. She tore the paper tantalizingly slowly, smiling at Brennan's impatience, and then pulled the top off of the box. Her eyes widened when she lifted the garment from inside. "Brennan!" She blushed a deep red as she looked over the black lace baby-doll, with a matching thong.

He laughed, "There's one more in there."

She unfolded the tissue paper and found black flowered print cutaway with its matching bikini bottom.

"Wear it for me tonight?"

She smiled. "Which one?"

"You pick." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I'll make it a surprise." She tilted her head to kiss him when she suddenly heard Jesse's voice. Startled, she jumped up out of Brennan's lap almost falling flat on the floor.

Brennan laughed as she huffed and picked up the garments and their box. "Yeah, Jess?"

"Lexa and I are on our way back. I just wanted to let you know."

"Alright, see you when you get here."

The connection was broken. Just as Brennan looked up, a pillow came flying at his face. He tried to dodge it but had no luck. "What was that for?" he chuckled.

"Laughing at me," she huffed playfully.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for the most part. Shalimar, Brennan and Lexa watched a few movies before starting dinner and Jesse spent most of his time on the computer.

"So are we eating dinner first or opening presents?" Lexa came into the living room with her hands on her hips.

"Presents," Jesse voted.

"Same," Brennan agreed.

Shalimar and Lexa shook their heads. "It couldn't hurt to do the presents first I guess," Shalimar said.

The boys looked like kids as they opened their gifts and the girls just laughed at them, though they looked much the same.

"Ok, guys time to eat." Shalimar stood. "Brennan, help me set the table?"

"Sure," He stood, nose still stuck in his new poetry book. Shalimar shook her head and grabbed his hand.

Lexa stood to follow them but stopped when Jesse took her hand. "Wait, I have one more thing for you." He stood and handed her a small rectangular box.

She took the small package from him and looked up questioningly. "What's this?"

"Just open it."

She did, and held delicately inside a clear box was silver charm bracelet. "Jesse, it's beautiful,"

He smiled and stepped up to her taking it from her hands and opening it. "It has a charm for each member of your family on it. And you can add to it as the family grows."

She smiled. There was a small cat and a lightning bolt on one side. She chuckled when she looked at the other and saw a computer. Her eyes glistened with tears as she looked over the middle charm engraved just like her pendant, only this one was shaped in a heart. "Oh, Jess,"

He placed it around her wrist and then pulled her into his arms. "I love you,"

She wrapped her arms around him hugging him back tightly. "Love you, too,"

They jumped slightly as Brennan cleared his throat from the doorway. He and Shalimar both smiled happy to see them finally together.

"Come on you two, dinner is getting cold." Shal chuckled inwardly as she picked up the rumble of Brennan's stomach.

"Yeah, let's go," He took her hand and pulled her out.

Lexa smiled and Jesse put an arm around her and led her into the other room.

The night passed on, eventually leaving the house in silence. Four mutants slept peacefully, tucked against their partners. Fear and trouble had no place there, only love and peace.

* * *

That's it…just a short thing…sorry again for the mess up…thanks for the reviews! Merry Christmas! 


End file.
